parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over for Caillou
Cast Caillou * Caillou * Rosie * Caillou's Mommy * Caillou's Daddy The Brave Little Toaster * Toaster * Blanky * Radio * Lampy * Kirby * Air Conditioner Transcript: * (It was Caillou was white T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes. He throws off the Caillou's house.) * Kirby: Ha ha ha! Give the word, Air Conditioner! And I'll show the color of his insides. * Caillou: Grey, grey, they're grey! * Air Conditioner: Stow your cutlass, Kirby. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Caillou: Is that you Air Conditioner? * Air Conditioner: Aye, lads, the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' bilge rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Caillou: Thanks, but I already have a family. I just really we were home now. * Air Conditioner: Oh, I think you ARE home! * (It was Rosie was white T-shirt with green double line and square and yellow sandles.) * Rosie: Uh, Air Conditoner, touch one hair on the boy's head and you will answering to me! * Air Conditioner: Welcome aboard, Rosie! Ha ha! * (Rosie enter the Caillou's room.) * Air Conditioner: You wouldn't happen to be going after me the beach, would you, now? * Rosie: You ain't got any the beach worth goin' after! * Toaster and Blanky: No beach?! * Air Conditoner: He's lyin'! There's plenty of beach for all of ya! Search them! The boy, too. * Caillou's Daddy: Here we go, Rosie. Off to the beach. * Caillou: Here, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: Can you watch Rosie put these in the car? * Caillou: OK. (Caillou's Daddy was leaving the Caillou's house.) Aaargh! Mommy, my foot hurts! * Caillou's Mommy: That's because your own outgrown shoes. Here, let's put the new ones. * Lampy: Why looky here, here it be, Air Conditioner! * Air Conditioner: What might this here be? * Caillou: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Kirby: Money, he says! * Lampy: Keep it, he says?! * (then Caillou and Rosie drops down to the ground then Kirby and Lampy laughing and hugging) * Air Conditioner: Hmm, Library card. * Plugsy: Library card? * Air Conditioner: (shakes his head) A cabin boy don't need no library card! (tosses the card overboard) * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to own her way to get off the Caillou's house, when suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the character named, Mario from Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars, and holding a scope, calls out to Air Conditioner.) * Mario: LAND HOOOOOOOO!!! LAND HOOOO!! * (Iris out with Mario.) * Caillou: (gets frightened) Mommy, Mommy! * Caillou's Mommy: You know, it's OK. You didn't figure you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Caillou: (sniffled and cries) I know, Mommy! * (meanwhile at the beach) * (Rosie was yellow swimsuit and barefoot. Caillou's Mommy was red swimsuit and barefoot. Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and barefoot. Caillou was still white T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes.) * Caillou's Mommy: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Caillou! * (Rosie walks and a still crying Caillou.) * Rosie: Stay on your toes, Caillou. We they go for the gold we'll make our break. * Caillou's Daddy: Guys, back to the Cottage House! * Radio: OK. * (back to the cottage house with Lampy, Kirby, Blanky, Toaster and Radio) * (it was Tina Dandridge from Angry Grandpa) * Tina Dandridge: Caillou, what's the matter? What are you crying? * Caillou: I think Mario is a crows nest, I was an accident! * Tina Dandridge: And now, you try to here let's...take care the boy. * (then Tina and Caillou was taken away from the hotel room)